Drop Everything Now
by Green Gallant
Summary: Just a fun PWP. Carly catches Freddie singing badly up in the studio one night and has a little fun with it. Songfic to Sparks Fly.


_Author's Note: This is what happens when I let one of my random story ideas take hold. Kind of meaningless but fun PWP type story. Enjoy. _

_**Drop Everything Now**  
_

Production had wrapped for iCarly that night, Sam already went home and Carly was walking past the doorway of the studio when she could hear music coming through the pane, stopping short she looked back and peered through the glass to see Freddie in the studio at his station with his back turned to her. A familiar beat could be heard as she tried to piece together the song, she knew it but couldn't quite pinpoint it and then she heard a deep male voice sing to it.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm. _

_And I'm a house of cards. _

_You the kind of reckless that should send me running _

_But I kinda knew I wouldn't get that far_

_And you stood there infront of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain now_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile. _

_Get me with those green eyes baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Carly smiled as she watched him sing and dance a tiny bit, bobbing his knees around as he worked. It was kind of cute she thought, his singing wasn't exactly beautiful there was no tone or inflection and he wasn't hamming it up as others would. It was just him casually and gently singing to the tune as he worked. Carly smiled as she opened the door to greet him belting out a '_Drop everything now!' _ The tech producer not noticing her looked up and was startled.

"_WHOA!" _he yelled as papers flew everywhere and landed on his back.

Carly stifled a laugh as best she could covering her mouth as she came in. Freddie craned his neck seeing her and patted his chest, dropping his head back to the floor and groaned mortified at what she'd seen.

"I'm sorry." Carly laughed as she came in and helped him to his feet.

"It's all right. Argh. You heard that?" he asked standing up.

"Uh yeah, kinda did." she teased. Freddie threw his head back and groaned for the umpteenth time clearly embarrassed as he palmed his face. Carly smiled and touched his shoulder.

"It was cute, I didn't take you for the singing type. Much less Taylor Swift." She said looking back at his computer that had the corresponding video.

"Eh, I was bored. Gotta keep myself entertained up here." He said switching off the vid.

"That was pretty good actually." Carly smiled.

"Yeah, sure." He scoffed looking away.

"No really it was cute watching you dance around like that." she told him. Freddie raised an eyebrow and looked back.

"It was cute?" he asked as though insulted. Carly shrugged and answered.

"Well…yeah." She said patting her thigh and went to sit down in a pink beanbag chair.

"So what cha doing?" she asked making herself comfortable.

"Oh just finishing up some diagnostics for the show. I do it every now and again to make sure our equipment is working the way it should." he said making one last external check of the station. Carly smiled broadly as she sat up and asked Freddie a simple question.

"So were ya singing about me just now?" she joked. Freddie staggered knocking a small rectangular computer drive off the back corner and caught it as he looked back at her.

"What? No! No." he said clearing his throat.

"I don't mind if you did." she replied genuinely. He straightened and looked back at her and could see she was telling the truth. The tech producer was moved as he turned to face her and the drive fell to the floor without him noticing.

Carly stood up and smiled with her hands behind her back.

"You wanna play that song again? Cause I kinda like It." she said. He smiled and circled back around to his laptop.

"Sure." He said pressing play as the music video started again.

The lights dimmed a bit as Carly made her way towards him in the middle of the room and exited behind the counter walking up to her as Carly sang the opening line.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards.

Freddie smiled as he sang the next one.

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running. _

_But I kinda knew that I wouldn't get far. _

Carly smiled back as she closed the distance and answered.

_And you stood there in front of me. _

_Just close enough to touch. _

Freddy was now an inch or two away from her as he smiled sweetly. Carly laid her forehead against his and guided his hands to her waist as they sang together.

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

_What I was thinking of. _

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain now_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain. _

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. _

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

The pair smiled with their foreheads against each other. Carly's grin deepened biting her bottom lip and teased him by pulling herself away and marched as she continued singing the next line to Freddie's initial confusion and then amusement.

My mind forgets to remind me

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and its realy something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. _

Freddy then continued the next line.

I'm on my guard for rest of the world

_But with you I know its no good_

Carly then added her voice as they continued.

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would. _

_Drop everything now _

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Freddie started following her as she looked back over her shoulder as he playfully chased her as Carly jumped up onto the balcony and continued running occasionally shrieking as he caught up to her and pinned her against the underside of a wooden staircase with both hands on her shoulders as she giggled and sang the next line softly.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. _

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong to make it feel right. _

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Wont you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show. _

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

Freddie smiled as he stroked her cheek and the pair embraced as Carly kept singing rubbing the back of his head and Freddie joined in.

_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

Freddie rested his head on Carly's shoulder rubbing her back gently. Carly smiled and giggled pulling away from him and looked at him lovingly. Freddie closed his eyes thinking they were going to kiss, he was part right however as Carly kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked back at her annoyed.

"The cheek? Really?" he deadpanned as Carly giggled.

"Come here." She said and kissed his lips.

"There? Better?" she asked.

"Much." He answered and earned a second kiss.

"So does that mean we're going steady now?" he asked.

"Freddie." she teased as she gave him one final kiss.

_Review_


End file.
